The Notebook
by SailorNiki
Summary: It's avarage day at school for Mitchie Torres. She goes to her normal classes, see's her friends, everything as usual. When she leaves her notebook on a school bench, what happens when popstar Nate Gray finds it? Follow the entries from Nate and Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**Mhm. Haha. Heres chapter one.**

**-Niki-**

December 3, 2008

_Its me. Mitchie. Well not like you didn't know. This is my journal. Doy. Geez. I really need to stop arguing with a journal._

_Well, today was...interesting. It got a bit crazy during P.E. though. When we were in the locker room changing out, there was a lock down. It was so weird because it was so random. I mean, c'mon. A lockdown when 15 year old girls are in their bras and panties? How relevant. Anyways, I slipped on my P.E. clothes, and went to go talk to the teacher to see what was happening. She said that there was a student who brought a weapon to school. Johnny Wilcox. Supposedly he brought a knife to school. So the whole school was put in lock down while police cornered him in the school quad area._

_We were in full lock down for the whole class period. The cops had gotten Johnny handcuffed and into the car, but the funny thing is, Johnny didn't have a knife. Well he did, but it was a plastic picnic knife, that couldn't even hurt a fly. He was using it for his lunch. Johnny didn't threaten anyone or anything, but he still got arrested. Haha. What is the world coming to these days? Johnny is an A+ student, and now has a record. Poor guy. _

_In Other news, my parents got in a fight. Again. My mom told me that they might spit up, and that she's sorry for all the drama. Sometimes, I wish they would get a divorce, just to stop the bickering. Of coarse, it's every kids nightmare to have their parents split up, but If they heard my parents yelling at each other, they'd be...relieved if they did. _

_That brings me to my next subject. I was late today for first period. You want to know why? My parents were fighting last night, and went to bed (Well my mom went to bed, and my dad went to the couch) late. So there for, they woke up late. Which caused me to be late, because one of them gives me a ride to school. When I got to school this morning, everything was good. Well except the whole Johnny thing. Now I'm waiting for lunch to be over so I can get my last two periods done with._

_So here I sit. Writing. By myself. On the quad Bench. Wow. I really need a life. Since my best friend June transfered schools, I usually just hang out by myself and write. How fun, right?_

Mitchie was startled by the bell, and got up to head to her next class. She shut her notebook, and with out looking, opened her messenger bag to put it in. Mitchie, being Mitchie, missed the bag, and her notebook fell to the floor. There was so much muffling around my other students, she missed the _clunk_ noise the notebook made when it hit the floor. She walked to her next class, and never noticed.

-

Nate Gray walked past the hallways, to go to his next class. He was late. As usual. Being a pop star sure had its advantages. The teachers never got mad at him for being late.

He walked past the quad, but turned around when something caught his eye. He walked over to it, and picked it up. A notebook. He knew it was wrong, but curiosity got the better of him. He opened it. After reading the last entry, he decided to have some fun.

December 3, 2008

_Its me. Nate. _

_Hmm. So that's what happened today? I was in my algebra class, and no one knew what was happening. So thanks for clearing it up. Hahaha. A plastic picnic knife? Wow. Just wow. Well your day sounds productive. Sorry about your parents fighting. That sucks. Well maybe not to you. But what you wrote, it sounds like it sucks. Don't worry. It'll work out. I've been there. My parents were the same way. Well, sort of. Dad cheated on mom with some lady. Yeah. Well I don't know why your parents are fighting, but I hope it's not anywhere near my example._

_Being by yourself isn't so bad sometimes. I wish I had times like that, actually. Just time to think. TIme to breath. You know? Well, I should get to class. I might be able to catch the last five minutes of my next period. _

He closed the notebook, and set it back on the floor. Maybe, just maybe this could be fun. He walked in the direction of his next class, to let the adventure unfold.

**What the fudge? haha. What do you think? Review pleaseeeeeee.**

**-Niki-**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. How was your day? Haha. First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome, and I wish I could give you all cookies! Haha. Hope you like this chapter!**

**-Niki-**

The next day at school, Mitchie rushed through the opening gates. It was windy that day, which only made her worry even more. "Please be there." She murmured to herself. She swiftly turned to corners so that she was facing the quad. Mitchie closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Yesterday she had dropped her notebook, and left without it. She briskly walked to the bench, and sighed with relief that on the floor, was her familiar blue and green striped notebook. With a trembly hand, she reached for it, and held it to her chest. She couldn't imagine what she would do if someone were to read the contents inside. "Thank. Goodness." She whispered to herself. Mitchie sat down on the bench, wanting to compose herself. After all, she had a bit before school started. She opened the notebook, and skimmed the pages that held her secrets and feelings. She froze when she saw handwriting that didn't belong to her.

"Oh no." She said to herself.

As she read it, she felt a mix of emotions go through her. Anger. Curiosity. And oddly, comfort, knowing she wasn't alone in the situation with her parents. Mitchie dug through her messenger bag, to retrieve a pen.

December 4, 2008

_Its Mitchie._

_Okay, first of all, reading someone else's things, is not only wrong, but a huge invasion of privacy. Second of all, we don't know each other, so why would you possibly want to write in __MY__ notebook? Thirdly, I have no idea why I'm writing to you! I mean what are the chance's you'll pick this up again?_

_Tell me one thing. Honestly, your not some creepy phsyco are you?_

_Are you kidding me? Being by yourself totally sucks. No one to talk to. No one to be with. Nothing. It's like your in your own little bubble and your isolated from the world. You think that would be nice? Wow. It sounds like you have a pretty hectic life. The weird thing is, I don't even know you, and I'd switch lives with you in a heartbeat. Being alone is no fun. You know how everyone who has a sibling, is always complaining how horrible it is? I'm to the point where I WANT a sibling. Yes, my life is that lonely. Go ahead, laugh. It's what everyone else does._

_Great. The bell rang. Time for killers class. Yikes._

Mitchie closed the notebook, and placed the notebook under the bench. She felt silly, but wanted to see what would happen. "Geez. Am I really _this_ desperate to make a friend?" She asked herself, then got up from the bench and walked to class.

-

Nate pulled a typical move, and asked for the bathroom pass, five minutes into the first class of the day. "Make it quick, Mr. Grey." Mrs. Nelson said.

"I'll be back before you can say Nate is a stud muffin," He said. She smiled and he walked out the door. "Three million times." He said.

He was walking to the bench where the notebook was yesterday, when he noticed that the December weather was kicking in. Nate zipped up the zipper on his brown leather jacket. Once he got to his destination, he smiled when he saw the notebook on the floor. Of coarse he didn't know if it was still there from yesterday, or if she had placed it their again. "Only one way to find out." He talked to himself, and picked up the notebook. Nate chuckled when he read the latest update. He pulled a black pen out of his back pocket and started writing.

December 4, 2008

_Its Nate._

_Chill, Mitchie. Its not like I'm going to show our conversations to the whole school. I know we don't know each other, thats what makes this interesting. Have you ever heard of a thing called meeting new people? Well the chances are very good. I'm a 15 year old guy who has nothing better to do. _

_Haha. No I'm not a phsyco. Unless you like that sort of thing...I'm kidding. _

_Call Me crazy, but your life seems a whole lot better then Mine. I WANT to be alone. I'd PAY to be alone. Same here. Wanna switch? Wait wait wait. You want siblings? You are crazy. I have two older ones and they drive me crazy. One's 18, his name is Shane. The other is 20, and his name is Jason. They drive me off the edge. Shane thinks the whole world revolves around him, and Jason is always on the bright side. Siblings suck._

_So you have no siblings at all? Ah, the glorious life. I take it its you and your parents at home? Oh, hows the situation with your parents going? Better I hope._

_Ouch. You have Kilear (Love the nick name Killer, by the way) first period? That sucks._

_Well, I should go. Mrs. Nelson probably got to three million already._

Nate shut the book, and placed it under the bench. He smiled, and made his way back to first period. "Later Mitchie." He said into the empty halls.

**: ) Reviews make the world go 'round! Haha. Thoughts?**

**-Niki-**


	3. Chapter 3

**You all are my favorite people on EARTH! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! You know what? If you review this chapter, VIRTUAL COOKIES! Hahaha. But only if you review : ) Anyways, aside from the thanks you's to all you wonderful people, there is now a trailer for this story on youtube. Thanks to the talented, Xxyou've forgotten the wordsxX. So here is the link. Make sure to check it out and leave your thoughts. : )**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 4 e 1 u e X E U W s**

**-Niki-**

Mitchie was more then happy when the bell rang for the end marking of first period. She picked up her books, and walked out the door. She walked to her familiar locker, F87. She crouched down on the floor, and turned the code in her lock, struggling to keep her balance. Of coarse, she got the bottom locker.

Once her books were switched, she shut and locked her locker, then made her way to Johnston's English room.

"Nice of you to join us, Michelle." Mr. Johnston said. As always, Mitchie was always late to this class. Her locker was all the way across the school, and it took her longer then the three minute passing period to get here.

Mitchie smiled a closed lip smile, and walked to her seat in the back of the class room.

"What took you so long, _bitchie_?" Amanda Teslo, also known as the biggest jerk in the school. _"Why did I have to be in the advanced English class?"_ Mitchie thought to herself. She was the only freshmen in the junior english class. Mitchie didn't bother answering Amanda. She knew that Amanda would make her life more hell-like if she insulted her with a joke Amanda didn't get._ "Then again, Amanda doesn't get a lot of things." _Mitchie giggled out load from her thought.

"Is there a problem back there, Mrs. Torres?" Mr. Johnston asked. Amanda, faster then the speed of light, lied, "Mr. Johnston! Mitchie keeps looking over at my work!" Mitchie immediately stopped laughing, and her jaw dropped open.

"Is that true?" He asked Mitchie.

"Of coarse not!" mitchie denied.

"She's Lying! I have proof! Tell him, Holly!" Just like Amanda to have her clone lie for her.

"It's true Mr. Johnston. I say it with my own two eyes." Holly backed up.

"Why on EARTH, would I cheat off of this bottle blonde?!" I said.

"Michelle. You know I have zero tolerance for cheating in my class." He started.

"But I-" Mitchie started.

"No buts, Mitchie. Go to Principal Carson's office. Now." He said in a harsh tone, while pointing at the door. Mitchie looked at Amanda, holding back tears. She picked up her stuff, and walked to the front of the class, and out the door. She dragged her feet to the principal's office. This was her first time ever going to the office. She worried that this would go on her permanent record or something. Mitchie dragged her unwilling feet around the corner and into the quad area. Out of habit, she looked at the bench, and saw the notebook. "It wouldn't hurt to check." She said to herself. Principal Carson wasn't going anywhere, and since she was in trouble anyways, she thought it didn't matter. Mitchie walked to the bench and picked up the notebook. She skimmed the pages, and found the new entry. With an opened mouth smile, she pulled a pen out of her messenger bag, and started writing to Nate.

December 4, 2008 (again)

_Its Mitchie._

_Well If you promise to not blab about our conversations, I guess this is alright. It'll be just like pen-pals. Sort of._

_Your a freshmen to? So am I. I just turned 15 in November._

_Like I said before, I'd switch in a heartbeat. My day sucks so far, and I'd be glad to switch with anybody. Shane and Jason? Weird. Your names Nate...and you have brothers named Shane and Jason...Just like...Nevermind. It couldn't be._

_No siblings at all, and I hate it. A dog would even do. But I'm allergic. Yes, it is only me and my parents at home. I don't think their relationship is getting any better. Actually I think It's getting worse. Thanks for caring anyways._

_Ugh Killer sucks first period. then I have Johnston for advanced english right now (second period). But I was sent to the office for "cheating." Do you know that stupid blonde Amanda Teslo? It's her fault. I know, your probably thinking, "How can someone THAT stupid, pull off sending someone to the office?" I'll tell you how. Having her clone back her up. Sorry for my ranting, but I had to get that off my chest._

_How was your day today?_

_I should go. Principal Carson is probably expecting me soon._

With that, she closed the notebook, and set it on the bench for a moment while she looked through her bag. She pulled out a sticky note, and stuck it on the notebook. She wrote on it, "Updated". Mitchie stuck the notebook under the bench, and stood up. "Time to face the principle." She said to herself, and walked into the office.

-

Shane Gray turned the corner on his way to the office, running an errand for his geography teacher. He stopped when he caught a glimpse of a rectangle stripped object on the floor. Shane, being a curious 18 year old, walked to it and picked it up.

"Updated." He read the sticky note to himself. He opened to the last written in page and read it. "She's writing to Nate?" He asked himself. "Oh this is just to easy." He said, and pulled out a pen from his pocket.

**Uh oh. What do you guys and gals think? I love hearing from you guys, and what you think! Reviews please!**

**Remember to see the trailer on youtube!**

**-Niki-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there beautiful. Haha. I love you all for reviewing. I love you all for reading : ) Lets spread some more love, yeah? Review!!**

**-Niki-**

Shane debated on how he would start the journal entry. "I got it." He smiled to himself.

December 4, 2008

_Mitchie,_

_Your day sounds like it sucked. I know what would make it better. Meet me after school at the front of the courtyard._

_I'll be waiting,_

_-Nate_

Shane closed the notebook and laughed aloud. "Like I said, way to easy." He turned away from the notebook, and proceeded to do the errand.

-

When Mitchie walked out of the office, she looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "What did I do?" She whispered to the sky. Holding back tears, she refocused her eyes in front of her. She noticed that her notebook was in a completely different spot then she had left it. Knowing there was a fresh note inside made her tears start to drain away. She walked to it, and picked it up, and read Nate's note. When she finished reading it, she looked straight ahead,

surprised. "What could make this day any better?" She mumbled to herself. She took a pen out of her bag again, and wrote.

December 4, 2008

_Nate,_

_This is sudden. And a tad awkward. But I'll try anything. See you then._

_And Nate... Thank you. For being my...friend. You don't know what it's like, feeling like your in the dark. Before this notebook pen-pal thing we have, I was alone. I would be passed in the halls like I didn't exist. When I was talked to, it would be, "Move." Or, "Your A nerd. Help me." But then...Then you came along and treated me like I was an actual person. Like I had feelings. It's nice to know that someone can be my friend. See you after school._

_Mitchie._

She ended her note with a smiley face. With a deep breath, she closed the book, and carefully laid it on the floor. She put the pen away, and walked back to her english class.

-

Shane walked out the door of the office, and checked to make sure his plan was still a go with the notebook. "Ooh la la." He said to himself when he saw the notebook placed neatly under the bench. He paced to it, and opened it to the new entry.

He pouted his lower lip when he finished reading. "Aww I almost feel...bad." Shane ripped Mitchie's last entry, and the entry that said Mitchie to was to meet Nate, out of the notebook. "Can't let Nate see these puppies." He shrugged his shoulders. "After school should be fun." He smiled to himself, and put the notebook under the bench. He pulled out his sell phone, and started a text.

"After school. Meet me in the courtyard. Bring a friend or 2." He put in. In the Address section, he forwarded it to everyone in his contacts list.

"This is what you get when you take my pop-tart, Nate." Shane said as he rolled his eyes, and walked to class.

-

Mitchie waited eagerly the rest of the day. She had knots in her stomach, knowing Nate would be waiting. _"What if he doesn't expect what I am? What if he changes his mind about me when he sees what I look like?" _That was what kept repeating in her mind through out all her classes.

Finally, the long awaited last bell rang for the day. Mitchie shoved all her books in her bag, and rushed out the door. She made a quick stop at her locker, and rushed to the courtyard. She stood there, waiting with her hands behind her back. Gradually, one by one, two by two, and soon groups of people were showing up. Mitchie looked at them confused. "They couldn't all be Nate." She thought to herself.

It had been 10 minutes, before laughter started from the big crowd that had gathered. Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to hide her frown. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She had been stood up. She didn't want to admit it, but she had.

Before the hot tears could sting own her eyes, Mitchie ran fro the mocking crowd. She ran to the other side of the school, where the bench and the notebook were. She grabbed a pen from her bag, and opened the notebook. She wrote, and tears fell on the white paper.

December 4, 2008

_I thought you were different. But your just like everyone else in this school. Do me a favor. I think you owe me that much. Just don't talk to me. Leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you. Keep this notebook, I don't want it._

She angrily closed the notebook, and threw it under the bench. She was on her knees,and she bent so that her head could be covered by her hands. She grunted in frustration, and let the tears fall. So much for having a friend.

**What did you think? How mean is that Shane?! Haha. Thank you for reading : )**

**Spread the Lovebug! Review!!**

**-Niki-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really have an authors note...Errr... enjoy the update : )**

**-Niki-**

The next day, Nate stepped into the school yard, and made his way to his locker. After he retrieved his books for his first class, he followed the morning routine and went to the quad bench were the notebook sat.

"Hello there." He told the notebook. he picked it up, and opened up to the latest entry. After reading it, he looked up, with his mouth open in confusion. "What the-" He said aloud. _What is she talking about? _He thought to himself. Nate grabbed a pen from his pocket, and wrote:

December 5, 2008

_Mitchie? What in the world are you talking about?! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry for what ever I did, I swear I didn't mean it. Please don't stay mad at me. I'm so sorry. What did I do? Wait, better, question, What CAN I do to fix this? _

Nate shut the notebook, and placed it on the floor. He sat on the bench for a moment, pondering what he could have said to make Mitchie so hurt. After he could think of nothing, he stood up, and walked to class-he was on time today.

During his whole first period, Nate was zoned out.

"Mr. Grey." His teacher called.

"Uh, the answer is A." Nate said.

"Why, Mr. Grey. That is...correct." His teacher said, surprised. Nate looked at her, with unshocked eyes.

She cleared her throught, "Well then. Next question." This whole Mitchie thing, was definitely affecting him.

-

Mitchie sat in her english class, blocking out all the whispering snickers Amanda and her clones were producing. Mitchie was sure the whispers were about her, and even though she didn't show it, the whispers cut through her so easily.

"Amanda? Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Johnston caught the girls. Mitchie smiled at the little bit of justice being served. Amanda looked at Mitchie, and said, "Yes actually."

"Well stand up, and say it, if it is so important." He continued. Amanda cleared her throught, stood up, and said, "If any of you missed this yesterday, this clown over here stole the show yesterday, after school. Standing in the quad, alone. Looking for someone. And that someone never came. She was stood up." Amanda smiled. The room erupted with laughter, and Mitchie's smile vanished. Tears swelled up in her eyes, and she stood up. With her things in her arms, she ran out of the room.

"Ok, ok enough people. Calm down." Mr. Johnston said. The students didn't listen, and continued their laughs.

Mitchie dropped her books outside the class, and ran.

She stopped, out of breath near the girls bathroom. She hadn't let the tears sting out, until she got into a stall, and slid down the side wall. On the floor, she let out grunt, and let the tears fall. She put her elbows on her knees, and supported her face with her hands. There she sat, crying all the tears out. She was startled when there was a light tap on the stall door.

"Uh, M..Mitchie?" A peaceful voice called. Mitchie didn't answer, but she stopped making so much noise. All that could be heard from the stall, were sniffles.

"Mitchie... You might not know me so well... But I came to check on you...It's Caitlyn...I sit in front of you in english."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. _Great, a Junior. Probably here to laugh at me. _Mitchie thought.

"Can you let me in? I promise, I wasn't laughing in class. I would never-" Caitlyn didn't get to finish, before the door opened. Caitlyn crouched down and sat next to Mitchie.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Mitchie nodded her head, and swiped her hand across her nose.

"If you need anything, I'm here. Do you want water, or anything?"

"No, I think I just want to be alone." Mitchie's voice sounded crackly, and dry. Caitlyn smiled apologetically, got up, and left the bathroom stall. "Your welcome to hang out with me at lunch...or in general, really." She said at the doorway. Mitchie smiled a little, and nodded, "Thanks." Caitlyn smiled, then left.

Mitchie got up, left the bathroom. She walked to the bench, and looked at the notebook. One more thing popped into her head, that she felt she needed to write. She opened her book bag, took out a pen, and looked for the next clean page. That's when she found the new date. After reading it, instant rage filled up.

December 5, 2008

_How can you even pretend that you don't have the slightest clue about what you did to me. This isn't funny, Nate. You have no idea what I've been through, and to play with me like that, is so messed up. But since I seem to be the only one with feelings here, I'll recap for you. Yesterday you told me to meet you out at the courtyard after school. You, stood me up. I was laughed at by at least half of the school. I am mentally kicking myself in the head, for letting myself got close to someone, I don't even KNOW. I'm actually really glad that I don't know you. I can't imagine what worse things you would have done. There is nothing on this planet, that would make me forgive you. Nothing. _

She closed the notebook, and felt a bit of relief. Mitchie tossed the book on the floor, not really caring about it anymore. With an inhale, she stood up, and walked away.

-

During passing period, Nate walked passed the bench, and hoped Mitchie wasn't to mad to answer him. He sighed, happy she wrote. He read it, and pulled out a pen.

December 5, 2008

_Okay, It's official. Either I have amnesia, and I don't remember I did that, or I am just going crazy. Mitchie, think. Would I really do that to you? No! I swear on my life, I didn't plan anything like that. Someone must have gotten the journal, and framed me. I really have no clue. Whoever did it though, won't go unfound. He or She is going to pay, and you'll see that I didn't do that. You are my friend, and I wouldn't ever do something remotely close to that. Please, believe me. I am sorry someone got ahold of the notebook. I am sorry you were hurt. I am so sorry. I feel terrible. Please. Mitchie, honestly, you were my only REAL friend. You were the only one that didn't judge me, or just like me because of who I really am. I will find a way for you to forgive me. _

_I'm going to tell you something, really personal. I hope this shows that I'm not a jerk, and that I didn't, nor do I intend to hurt you. But please, after you know the truth, don't treat me any differently. Mitch, I'm not just an ordinary Nate. I'm Nate Grey...from Connect 3._

_I'm sorry. _

That's where he ended it. Nate wasn't sure he should tell her. Then she might just talk to him for the fame. It was a chance he needed to take. So he closed the notebook, and placed it on the floor. Hopefully, this would fix everything.

**: ) Like? No like? What are your thoughts? Predictions? Reviews are always nice!**

**-Niki-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy early valentines day : ) Here is an update for you guys, because you guys are my favorite people in the world!! haha. **

**Ahh! This story has nearly 2,000 views, 30 favorites, and 60 alerts! You all are AMAZING!**

**-Niki-**

**P.S. I have a web page now. You are welcomed to check it out if you'd like. **.com/

Mitchie walked out of her class, and walked to her locker. It was time for lunch, which Mitchie was dreading. She didn't want to sit next to Caitlyn. As much as Mitchie liked the offer, she didn't think she could handle a full table of pity Caitlyn and her friends were bound to give her. She dialed the code to her lock, and slowly put her books in it.

Once her lock clicked, she stood up, and inhaled deeply. "You can do this, Mitchie." She whispered to herself. She then started her way to the cafeteria doors.

Her hand reached for the door handle, and she stepped inside. Bracing to hear muffles of laughter, and whispers about her, she walked to the lunch line looking at the floor and blocking out all voices.

Mitchie grabbed a tray, and put a plate of the lunch special on it. She reached to grab an apple, and flinched when her hand made contact with someone else's hand. She looked up and saw a boy that looked quite familiar. Maybe someone she saw on T.V? Curly hair, brown eyes, really skinny...Not a name popped up into her head. That didn't suprise her though. She hadn't watched T.V. in ages.

"Sorry" A soft, comforting voice came from his mouth. The corners of Mitchie's mouth lifted up, barley noticeable, and she looked down. Her hand pulled away from the apple, offering him to have it. His hand did the same. Mitchie noticed, and thought, _"I really want this apple. If he pulled his hand away..he must not want it..." _She extended her hand again for the apple. As did her. Their hands made contact again. She looked up at him, and he smiled.

"This apple isn't going to go anywhere if we don't decide who gets it." He laughed a bit. Mitchie smiled a little but didn't say anything. "Tell you what. You can have it." He picked it up, and put it on her tray. Mitchie just smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

Mitchie felt an awkward sense approaching, so she looked away from him, and continued to the cash register, where she proceeded on paying for her lunch.

When her lunch was payed for, she walked to the door, and looked to see what Caitlyn's table looked like. Mitchie met Caitlyn's eyes, and Caitlyn motioned for Mitchie to come sit. Mitchie apologetically smiled, and shook her head. Caitlyn nodded her head and let Mitchie go.

Mitchie walked to her usual lunch spot, where the notebook was. "I'm not going to let him ruin my perfectly good lunch spot." Mitchie said, and sat down on the quad bench. She started eating, and had an idea. She picked up the notebook, and opened it to the next clean page. With her free hand, she grabbed her apple, and bit into it. On the clean page, she rubbed the bitten apple insides on it. Following the apple, she took her fork and smudged the pasta sauce on the page. "Ha Ha. Maybe he'll be hungry." Mitchie said. Before she closed the book, her eyes were caught by the last words on the left hand backside page. _I'm so sorry._ That's what it had said.

"Ha. This should be good." Mitchie smirked. She flipped to the page before it, and started reading. By the end of the entry, Mitchie was giggling. She pulled a pen out of her bag and wrote to him.

December 5, 2008

_The framed thing, is likely to happen. So I can't be so mad at you. But you could be lying. Their is really no way for me to know. And, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA. If your Nate Grey, then I'm Queen Latifah. Be real here, Nate. How do I even know that's your real name? I want truth. Tell me who you really are. Not all these lies, that only hurt me._

She closed the notebook, and forgot that she smudged it with food. She continued eating her lunch.

-

Nate picked up his tray and put it in the stack where the Lunch helpers washed them. He thought to himself, _"My lunch didn't feel complete. I wanted that apple."_ He frowned. Nate turned to the doors, and was going to go check to see if Mitchie had written in the notebook. He had time, after all. Lunch was only halfway through.

"Nate!" Shane's voice yelled across the cafeteria.

"Shane!" Nate yelled. Shane started running towards his brother.

"What's up, man?" Nate asked his brother who was panting. "Dude, your so out of shape." He continued.

"Shut up." He tried calming down his breathing. "I came to tell you that I need your help. My backpack got stuck on the roof. I need help getting down. All my friends are too heavy to throw-I mean lift on to the roof. We need to life you up there." Nate rolled his eyes. He really wanted to check the notebook. He had a feeling that their was something more their. But being the good brother he was, he said, "Ugh. Lead the way."

_"The notebook isn't going to walk away."_ He thought to himself.

**Gahh they were so close to actually meeting each other! I mean not like meeting each other in the not knowing their meeting each other way, but in the other meeting each other way! Confusing? I'm so lame. Haha. What do you guys think?**

**This Chapter can be thanked to my inspiration. The two songs I played repeatedly through out writing this- My life would suck with out you by Kelly Clarkson, and I wanna by the All American Rejects. I love those songs : ) haha. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoring this story!**

**-Niki-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I deserve nothing. Haha If fanfiction gave a trophy for worst updater, I'd win. I have been super busy. I know That is the common excuse, but it's the truth. I got my drivers license! So I've been pretty obsessed with that. And spring break started, so I've been out a lot. But, I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me : ) Hope you like this chapter.**

**-Niki-**

Mitchie grabbed her things and got up from the bench. Lunch time was nearly over, and she needed to drop off her lunch trey in the cafeteria. Balancing her lunch trey in one hand, her books in the other, and a hundred pound backpack on her shoulder, she started in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Mitchie!" A voice called from behind her. Mitchie automatically knew it was Caitlyn, from the calm and serene voice. She turned around, careful not to drop anything.

"I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you. I wanted to invite you to my birthday party tomorrow." Caitlyn smiled. Going to parties, was something Mitchie wasn't to crazy about. She put on a fake smile, and said,

"Oh, gee Caitlyn...Thanks... but I have to go out of town tomorrow. I'm sorry. I'll give you a gift before hand though."

Caitlyn nodded. "It's cool. You don't have to get me anything. Sorry you have to miss it. My parents are getting Connect 3 to play." Mitchie stopped breathing. _Nate. _Mitchie thought to herself. _I could just...pop in for a few minutes. It couldn't hurt._ She continued.

"Did you say...tomorrow? I ment I'm going out of town Friday. I think I can make it." Mitchie tried sounding casual. Caitlyn laughed and nodded.

"See you there. It's a pool party. So bring your suit." Caitlyn said, as she walked away. _Great. Swim suit. That should make my anxiety better._ Sarcasm was getting the better of her.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She said to herself. _Fine, if I don't make a complete fool of myself in front of the supposed Nate Grey that want's to be my 'friend.' No pressure._ Mitchie continued walking to the cafeteria.

-

Nate walked the halls to his class, but stopped when he reached the notebook. With a sigh, he picked it up and skipped to the last written page. His face twisted when the smell of pasta sauce hit his nose. Nate shook his head and read. When he finished, he grunted and took a pen out.

December 5, 2009

_Mitchie! I wouldn't lie about this! I wouldn't lie to you about anything. There is no need for me to do that. I'm sorry. This is a sucky situation, and I happen to be the one at fault here. But I really am Nate Grey. Believe me. What can I do to convince you that I AM NATE GREY._

_For the zillionth time, I'm sorry._

_Is zillionth even a word OR number?_

He shut the notebook angrily, and threw it on the floor. Both of his hands went to either side of his head, on his temples. The bell rang, and he walked to his class.

-

"Ms. Miller, may I go to the restroom?" Mitchie asked. She didn't need to go, but she was eager to see if Nate had seen the food marked journal.

"Remember to take a pass." The teacher nodded. Mitchie stood up, and exited the class.

Mitchie put her hands in her pockets, and let the winter breeze raise the hair on her arms. A week, and Mitchie would be home for the winter break. Away from school and worries.

When she reached the notebook, she giggled when it was in an odd place. _He saw it._ She picked it up, and read what he had written. Her smile vanished. A pen lay near the bush beside her. She picked it up, and took a chance.

December 5, 2008

_I don't know what to believe anymore. Prove it anyway you can. I want to be your friend. I really do. But how can a friendship live if there is nothing to live by?_

_And zillionth is a word. A really big number, too._

Mitchie shut the book and placed it under the bench. Walking back to class, she couldn't help but wonder what crazy thing Nate would do.

---

The next day Mitchie and her mom pulled up into the Gellar driveway.

"If you want to come home early, call me. Alright honey? Behave." Mrs. Torres said. Mitchie nodded and got out of the car. "Bye." She said and walked to the front door.

On the front door, there was a sign that read, "Go through back gate." She did as told, and was lead to the Gellar's back yard. It was filled with tons of people, all dancing and singing along with the Three boys that were playing on a stage. Mitchie felt like her stomach was in knots.

"Hey glad you made it, Stranger." Caitlyn bumped hips with Mitchie. Mitchie smiled.

"Go on in and change into your suit. The party is just getting started!" Caitlyn yelled over the roar of noise. Mitchie nodded, smiled again, and went inside.

The Gellar house was nice. Mitchie looked around. Pictures of Caitlyn were hung all over, ranging from baby to recent pictures.

She had no trouble finding the bathroom. A trail of shoes and clothes led to it.

Inside, she took off her shirt, revealing a maroon swim top. When the bottom piece was exposed, it matched the top. Mitchie walked back out to the backyard, and hung out on a lawn chair. She didn't want to talk to anyone, knowing she'd probably puke if she did. Instead, she just listened to the music, and prayed that "Nate Grey" didn't try anything stupid.

As if the Nate on stage could read her mind, he started speaking. "Hope you guys are having fun. This next song, is dedicated to a girl named Mitchie. I'd like to say that I'm sorry, and that you believe me now? This song is called I will be the light. Hope you guy's like it." From then he started counting off. "1..2..1 2 3 4!" They started playing, and Mitchie could her muffles of, "Who's Mitchie?" and other things that made her feel invisible. Her cheeks filled with crimson. _At least he doesn't know who I look like._ She thought.

During a guitar solo, Nate spoke out, "If any of you happen to know a freshman Mitchie, please let me know. I'd like to let her know something." He continued singing.

_Great. _Mitchie wanted to cry. She had a horrible feeling someone was going to make this situation worse. Again, as if on cue, Amanda and Holly walked through the gate.

_This day could not get ANY worse._ Mitchie thought.

**What do YOU think is going to happen? Please let me know, anything that is on your mind! Wether you liked it, or if you were disappointed about this chapter for some reason. Thank you for everything!**

**-Niki-**


	8. Chapter 8

**No authors note today. Except for I completely suck at life. Haha. Ok, I'm not going to ask you to forgive me for my lack of updates. But I am really sorry. Keep reading? I love you all : )**

**-Niki-**

Mitchie used her hand to act like she was shading her face away from the sun. In reality she was hiding from everyone. _At least one person HAS to know who I am. But maybe not. Hopefully not. Please not! _Mitchie begged in her head.

"Anyone know where Mitchie is? Lover boy here can't write a descent song until he finds his mystery girl." Shane said into the mic. Mitchie looked up to the stage, and just then Jason's face looked like he had just seen a U.F.O.

"I have an Idea! If we chant her name, maybe she'll come up here! C'mon you guys! Do it for the bird house! MITCHIE! MITCHIE! MITCHIE!" He chanted. Slowly people were joining in. Mitchie stood up and quickly made her way through the maze into Caitlyn's house. Her head was down, causing her hair to create a curtain separating her from the outside world.

"Excuse you!" A shrill voice said. Mitchie had bumped into someone. She looked up, and saw Amanda standing in her way.

"Ew. Can I help you?" She asked. Mitchie kept staring at her.

"Aw, Why are you crying? Did reality set in? Did you finally realize that no one likes a freak like you. Disappear." Amanda continued.

Mitchie frowned.

Holly's voice chimed in, "Amanda...it kind of sounds like they like her out there." She pointed to the screen door to the people chanting her name outside. Amanda stayed quiet for a moment.

"You really are a freak. Running away from attenti-" She raised her eyebrow and smiled. Mitchie knew Amanda had realized that Mitchie was running from attention.

"Don't you realize your wanted outside? C'mon, lets go. I'll introduce you." Amanda smiled. "Boys, could you help out here?" Amanda snapped her finger and two boys that looked like senior body builders came to Mitchie's side.

"Take her to the stage." Amanda's smile grew bigger. The seniors each grabbed either side of Mitchie's arm. Before she could process what was happening, she was in the air being taken outside.

"No!! NO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW! PLEASE! NO!!" Her voice was giving out from shouting so loud. The seniors already had her out the screen doors. Mitchie looked up to Amanda and Holly. Amanda was standing in a casual stance with her arms crossed. Holly had a weird expression on her face. As if she-cared a bit.

"PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE! NO DONT DO THIS! PLEASE!" She was squirming like crazy. She was getting closer and closer to the stage. She looked to her sides to look for caitlyn. No sign of her. With every ounce of power she had left in her, she whaled her arms, and accidentally hit one of the seniors in the face.

"OUCHHHH!!" A deep voice said.

"Hey man, you ok?" The other senior sad. The one that got hit in the face let go of Mitchie's arm, only having her left arm locked.

"No! She hit me in the freakin' face!" He said. The senior that suspended her arm pushed her out of the way to get to the hurt senior. Mitchie lost her balance and fell face forward into the Birthday cake.

With her name still being chanted, Mitchie heard Amanda's voice yell to the pea-brain seniors, "You losers! Grab her and take her to the stage!"

Mitchie pushed herself up from the ruined cake, and wiped her eyes with her hands so she could see. A cough escaped her cake filled mouth. She felt pressure around her arms, and looked to her sides. The body-builders had started carrying her to the stage once again.

"PLEASE STOP!" Mitchie cried. She was already on stage, and she still wasn't let go of. They finally released her, when she was merely feet from Shane Grey and the rest of Connect 3. She was put down on her knees and, she watched the seniors walk away high-fiving each other. Mitchie looked up and saw Shane staring at her, holding back a laugh.

"Nate, I think this is for you." Shane turned sharply, laughing quietly. The crowd erupted with laughter, and Mitchie started crying. Nate slowly walked to where Shane was standing, and looked down at the cake covered girl. He extended his hand, offering to help her up. She hesitated and slowly grabbed it.

As mitchie crouched up, She could feel Nate staring at her. Ashamed she looked at him to see his expression. The moments seemed like hours, that they just stared at each other.

".....Queen Latifa.....?" He asked quietly as he wiped cake from her cheek. Mitchie smiled a little. He started wiping away more cake, and she pulled away.

"Let's light up the cake!" A voice yelled. Small birthday candles were being thrown at Mitchie.

"You don't want to see who I really am." She said quietly and started walking away. Nate reached, and caught her hand. Mitchie pulled away and started running. Running from the truth.

**You made it!! So Mitchie and Nate finally saw each other! Sort of. Mitchie knows it's really him!! Ohh What's going to happen next?**

**-Niki-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Camp Rock : ( **

**This chapter is a little long, but TRUST ME. You will not regret it!**

**-Niki-**

"Mom..." Mitchie sniffled. She had walked to the corner of Caitlyn's street. "Can you come pick me up?" She asked timidly.

"Mitchie, it's only been an hour. Is something wrong? Are you-"

"Yes mom I'm fine. I'm just...the party got boring." Mitchie lied. Her mother took a few moments to respond.

"...Alright. I'll be there soon."

Mitchie hung up, and attempted to cover up her bear stomach with her hands. She had gotten out of the house so fast she didn't even bother to grab her clothes from the bathroom. She didn't care at the moment, but was really starting to regret it.

_Well now what, Mitchie? So...Nate Grey wants to be my friend. And doesn't want to make fun of me. That's new. I didn't think that would ever happen. I don't know what to do. Should I go up to him at school? Should I try to be his friend? Or should I just ignore him. Ugh. Boys are so-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Caitlyn's voice.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked back. Caitlyn was running towards her, bikini and all. Mitchie tried wiping off as much cake as possible from her hair and face. Which only resulted in it being more smudged.

"Are you okay? Mitchie, I am so sorry about what happened. I'll have you know that those baboons were thrown out of the party. And I'm talking about Amanda and Holly!" Caitlyn was out of breath.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Listen, I'm really sorry for your cake-or what used to be your cake."

"Mitchie, forget about the cake. Are you sure your alright? I feel terrible for letting that happen. Why don't you come back in? I promise nothing like that is going to happen again. I feel terrible."

"I-I can't go back there. My mom is coming anyway." Mitchie looked down the street to see if she could spot her mom's familiar green mini-van.

"Well then come wait inside. Please, Mitchie. I don't want you waiting outside by yourself."

"I really can't, Caitlyn. Everyone is going to laugh."

"Please? It is my birthday..." Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. Mitchie pressed her lips together to form a firm line. _It is her birthday...No. I can't go back. But if I did, I could get my clothes..._

"Fine. But only until my mom gets here. Then I'm leaving."

Caitlyn smiled, "Trust me, no one is going to laugh when I'm through with you." She took Mitchie's arm, and they made there way back to the Gellar house.

--

"Perfect. Your all done. Let's see them laugh now." Caitlyn gave a hand mirror to Mitchie. Mitchie let out a breath.

"Wow. I look..." She started. Caitlyn cut her off.

"Hot? Amazing? Caitlyn-did-your-makeup-tastic?" Caitlyn laughed.

"I was going to say better than usual." Mitchie smiled to her reflection.

"It's amazing how a little make-up goes a long way, huh?" Caitlyn teased.

Mitchie couldn't put the mirror down. For one, all the cake was off of her face and hair. There wasn't a lot of make-up on her, but it was noticeable. Her eyelashes seemed extraordinarily long. Her cheeks were blushed, a very natural color. Her normally straight hair was loosely spiraled, and her full bangs were parted to the side.

"C'mon, lets go to the party." Caitlyn opened the room door. "Oh, remember to cross your legs, or put them together when you sit down. Your wearing a sundress, not jeans." Caitlyn giggled. Mitchie had given Caitlyn a sneak peak of her secret garden earlier.

"Whoops." Mitchie smiled a nervous smile, while exiting the room.

Mitchie took a deep breath, and slowly made her way downstairs.

"If you need anything, just find me. Anything, Mitchie. Promise?" Caitlyn asked when they reached the bottom floor.

"Promise. Now go enjoy your party." Mitchie said. She just really wanted to reach the bathroom to grab her clothes and leave. Caitlyn smiled and walked out to the back yard.

Mitchie made a break to the bathroom where her clothes lay on the floor. She rattled the door, only to find it locked. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mitchie called to the other side. She was about to turn around, when the door opened. Mitchie held her breath when she saw who it was.

"It's fine, I was just about to-" Nate looked up at her, and couldn't finish his sentence. A few seconds of silence ended with him continuing. "...About to...get out."

Mitchie hadn't taken a breath since the door had opened. Their eyes had been locked on each other ever since. _Oh God. Please don't let him know I'm Mitchie. No, no no no._ She thought to herself.

"Do...Do I know you?" His voice was hesitant. Mitchie quickly shook her head.

"Are you sure? I mean your eyes. They seem so familiar. I've seen you somewhere..."

"Nope. No where. I'm no one special. Just an average girl. Who doesn't know you. At all. Because I'm no one special. Just your average girl." Mitchie babbled. She had the tendency to do that when she was nervous. "Yep...Just your average girl right here." She pointed to herself. Nate just nodded a little to himself, but neither of them moved. Mitchie kept on talking, "So average, it's scary. Some people would call it abnormal how average I am. I mean, I have the broken family, I'm an overly obsessed Jonas girl, I pretend to be Camilla Belle-"

"What did you say?" Nate interrupted.

"Uh...I pretend to be Camilla Belle? I mean I'd pretend to be Miley Cyrus, but Nick is sort of eh."

"No, before that."

"Overly obsessive-"

"No the family part." He said.

"Oh...the broken family? My parents are divorced. Just like every other family in the U.S. Crazy people, getting divorces like willy-nilly." Mitchie Nervously laughed. A pig snort escaped. "Oopse." She smiled. Just then Nate had a look of realization cross his face. His eyes widened, and a smile crossed his face.

"M...Mitchie?" He asked quietly. Mitchie's smile vanished. Neither of them moved. Nate broke the silence. "I-Ididn't expect you to look...like this." Mitchie frowned, "I told you...You wouldn't like the girl behind the cake." She started walking away. Nate quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No. Don't go. I never....I never expected you to be...prettier than my imagination..." He said, looking her in the eyes. A small, teeny smile made way across Mitchie's face. Nate smiled also, and led Mitchie to the living room couch. They both sat down, in silence. For what seemed like hours but was only moments, Nate just stared at her. Mitchie was startled when he made a sudden movement-he took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Nate." He kissed her hand. Mitchie smiled her famous wide smile. "I'm Mitchie." She said quietly. A buzzing noise ruined their moment. Nate looked at his phone and apologetically smiled. "I have to go...I'm sorry. The moment I finally meet you...and I have to go..."

Mitchie put on a fake smile. She really didn't want him to go. This was the highlight of her day. She met someone, who liked her for her. "It's ok...Go." She said, strained.

"I don't want to..but I have to. I want to see you again." He said. His phone started buzzing again.

"Hey...We've got the notebook, don't we? How this whole thing started."

Nate smiled. "I don't want to leave you here alone...Want to borrow my game boy?" He joked.

Mitchie smiled, "No, I'll be ok."

"Are you sure? I have sapphire version in pokemon.." He playfully shoved her shoulder.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm fine." She smiled, closed lip. He did the same, "I'll talk to you later. Mitchie." He looked at her again, stood up, and walked away. Mitchie sat in silence.

_Congrats, Mitchie. You just made a friend._

**Wow!! That was exhilarating! What do YOU think? Reviews are my loves at the moment. : )**

**-Niki-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hmmm. This chapter is for Ada ( ; Hot boy's, ftw! Aha.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Niki-**

Bright rays warmed Mitchie's face as she woke up the next day. Her eyes fluttered open, and her arms were outstretched to either side of her. She glanced at the clock, and it read 9:34 a.m. With a yawn, she sat up, and scratched her head.

"Mitchie we are going to the market! We'll be back in about an hour. Need anything?" Mitchie's mom called from being Mitchie's door.

"No Thanks." Mitchie let another yawn escape. She heard her mother's footsteps fading. She threw herself back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Thinking about yesterday sent butterflies loose in her stomach. She had made a friend! A real friend. Someone who liked her for who she was. And that was enough for Mitchie to have a smile on her face. She sprung up from her bed, and walked to her closet. With her finger on her chin and her hand on her hip, she looked through her wardrobe.

"Hmm..." She slid hangers until she came upon a navy sundress. She smiled wide, and quickly changed into it. Along with the dress, she put on matching navy low top converse. Mitchie practically skipped to her bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, and grabbed her toothbrush. She felt it was going to be a good day.

After she finished getting ready, she walked to her counter in her room, and grabbed her cell phone. Yesterday Caitlyn had said she'd call her the next day after her mom picked her up. And as if on cue, Mitchie's phone started vibrating. Before the first buzz had ended, she whipped her phone open.

"Hi Caitlyn!" Mitchie giggled into her phone.

"Mitchie? I'm really sorry...But I can't go out today. My parents got super angry at me. Apparently my party got to out of hand yesterday. I'm grounded."

Mitchie's smile faded. She didn't respond immediately.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry. Maybe in a week? Or two...I don't know. My parents are like the maddest they've ever been. I'm really sorry." Caitlyn cried.

"Oh, no it's fine." Mitchie lied.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Caitlyn assured. Mitchie smiled sadly, and heard yelling from Caitlyn's side of the phone. _"Caitlyn Marie Gellar! You better not be on the phone! I swear if I find you on the phone-" _

"Sorry I gotta go!" Caitlyn hung up the phone.

Mitchie hung up her phone, and sat on her bed. "Well, so much for a good day." Mitchie pursed her lips together. She ran her hand down her dog's back, as he passed her feet. "I guess it's just you and me, Buttons." She said. Mitchie reached for the remote that was near her pillow. "You think anything good is on at this time?" Mitchie talked to herself, and Buttons. She started flipping through the channels, and randomly stopped every now and then.

_"With this amazing product, you can lose 20 pounds in 2 weeks!" _CLICK. She clicked a few channels up.

_"I'm Nick Jonas from J.O.N.A.S., and your watching disney-"_ CLICK. She repeated what she had done before.

_"Two more chances to-" _CLICK.

_"Breaking news! A teen sensation has been hurt! Nate Grey from Connect-" _CLICK. Mitchie clicked automatically. "Wait, what?!" She changed it back.

_"Has been in a car accident. Insiders say the teen heartthrob was on his way to a friends house this morning, and was hit by a big rig. No news on his condition at the moment. However, his brothers, Shane and Jason are in not in critical condition and are being treated in a near by hospital. Shane and Jason were on the opposite side of where the truck hit, leaving the youngest Grey brother vulnerable into being the target. We will be updating you on the latest news every half an hour. Only on CB-" _Mitchie turned off the T.V.

She didn't know, but tears absent-mindedly started falling. She slowly put her hand on her cheek, and her breathing was unsteady. She felt like her insides were torn out, and ripped to shreds. That's the last thing she felt before all went black.

**Not very long, but I wanted to get an update out. Uh oh. What do you think happened to Nate? Dun Dun Dun!**

**-Niki-**


End file.
